


Lego Loophole

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [134]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choose your own ship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Legos, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soft Blanket, Star Wars References, Three Things, broken clock, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and her boyfriend enjoy the perfect afternoon.





	Lego Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> FiberBard prompted soft blanket, legos, broken clock.

Darcy sighed and nestled in against his chest.

It was the perfect afternoon.

The blanket that was spread over them was soft.

The clock on the wall was broken.

"This is the best," she murmured. "We should do this every day."

"We  _ do _ do this every day," he reminded her.

"No, I mean, like, all day every day. Five minutes before bedtime is not enough."

"That's true," he said.

Darcy was about to fall asleep when she heard an unmistakable snap.

Without opening her eyes, she asked, "Are you playing with  _ Legos _ in my  _ bed _ ?"

He swooped the object in front of her face, and she could tell by the jiggle in his arm that he was shaking it. "It's an X-Wing," he told her. "That doesn't count as Legos in bed because  _ Star Wars _ ."

Darcy sighed; it was her fault, really. She should have known he'd find a loophole to exploit.

"If I step on a Lego, we're over," she told him.

He laughed. "It's nice to know you're not going to kick me out of bed for eating crackers."

"You don't have crackers, do you?!" Darcy asked, frowning.

"No way," he replied.

"Because you know I  _ would _ kick you out of bed for  _ that _ ."

"I'd expect nothing less," he said with a laugh. "Crumbs in the sheets? Nobody should have to go through that."

"Lego loopholes I'll allow, but crackers are right out."

He smoothed the blanket over her and gave her a kiss on the head in reply.

There were Legos in her bed.

The clock on the wall was broken.

And the blanket was soft.

It was the perfect afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Choose Your Own Ship Disclaimer: Darling Reader. I love you. I would love to hear in the comments who you decided to ship with Darcy in this fic, but I do not want you to yell at me, demanding that I tell you who it is. The point of a Choose Your Own Ship is that you choose, not me. If you shout at me to know who it definitely is, be aware that I will then tell you, you'll have to live with it, and also that I will be saying something different (and most likely increasingly outlandish) to everyone who demands to know the identity of Darcy's SO. Choose Your Own Ship.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172174085953/lego-loophole)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
